The present invention is directed to the surface treatment of medical devices including ophthalmic lenses, stents, implants and catheters. In particular, the present invention is directed to a simple, low cost method of modifying the surface of a medical device to decrease its affinity for bacterial adhesion.
Medical devices such as ophthalmic lenses have been investigated for a number of years. Such materials can generally be subdivided into two major classes, namely hydrogels and non-hydrogels. Non-hydrogels do not absorb appreciable amounts of water, whereas hydrogels can absorb and retain water in an equilibrium state.
Those skilled in the art have long recognized that surface characteristics play a major role in biocompatibility. It is known that increasing the hydrophilicity of the contact lens surface improves the wettability of the contact lenses. This in turn is associated with improved wear comfort of contact lenses. Additionally, the surface of the lens can affect the lens""s susceptibility to deposition, particularly the deposition of proteins and lipids from the tear fluid during lens wear. Accumulated deposition can cause eye discomfort or even inflammation. In the case of extended wear lenses (i.e. lenses used without daily removal of the lens before sleep), the surface is especially important, since extended wear lenses must be designed for high standards of comfort and biocompatibility over an extended period of time.
Extended-wear lenses also present two added challenges. First, the lenses are typically in continuous contact with the epithelium for between 7 and 30 days. This stands in marked contrast to conventional contact lenses, which are removed from the eye before sleep. Second, because the extended-wear lenses are worn continuously, they are generally not removed for disinfection until the conclusion of the recommended extended-wear period. Thus an improved method for inhibiting bacterial attachment would be a major advance for both conventional and extended-wear contact lenses.
In the area of contact lens wetting/conditioning solutions, it has been found that polyelectrolytes can bind to a lens surface of opposite charge and form polyelectrolyte complexes. Such polyelectrolyte complexes have commercially been demonstrated to give more comfortable lens materials because of the greater adsorption of surface bound water. Examples of materials useful for forming such polyelectrolyte complexes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,261 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,730 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,327 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,878 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,144 to Potini et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,189 to Zhang et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,823 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,396 to Zhang et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,086 to Ellis et al.
Bacterial attachment to biomaterial surfaces is believed to be a contributing factor in device-related infection. But the extent to which a given microorganism will attach itself to a given biomaterial has proven difficult to predict. Examples of methods for inhibiting such attachment are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,153 to Dearnaley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,958 to Homola et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,868 to Homola et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,905 to Dearnaley; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,823 to Hultgren et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,106 to Tweden et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,054 to Robertson et al.
For contact lens materials, bacterial attachment to a lens surface can lead to bacterial keratitis, or other potential contact lens related complications such as sterile infiltrates and CLARE (Contact Lens Induced Acute Red Eye). Thus it would be desirable to provide a method for inhibiting attachment of microorganisms to contact lenses.
This invention provides a method for inhibiting the attachment of microorganisms to the surface of a biomaterial. In accordance with the invention, it has been found that controlling the ionic strength of the solution unexpectedly affects the performance of the cationic cellulosic polymer for inhibiting bacterial attachment. Specifically, it has been found that solutions having an ionic strength of less than about 0.13, preferably less than about 0.10 are notably effective for decreasing bacterial attachment to biomedical materials. The range of useful ionic strengths in accordance with this invention is from about 0.01 to about 0.13, preferably from about 0.05 to about 0.10. In a preferred embodiment, the biomedical material is a contact lens and the cationic polysaccharide is a cationic cellulosic polymer. In a more preferred embodiment, the solution has an ionic strength as defined here of less than about 0.095 and most preferably less than about 0.090. The method of the invention is well suited for use with contact lenses, especially silicone hydrogel contact lenses suitable for continuous wear for about 7 to about 30 days.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a composition for inhibiting the attachment of microorganisms to the surface of a biomaterial. The composition of the invention comprises a cationic polysaccharide in an aqueous solution having an ionic strength as defined herein of less than about 0.13, preferably less than about 0.10, more preferably less than about 0.095 and most preferably less than about 0.090. In a preferred embodiment of the composition, the cationic polysaccharide is a cationic cellulosic polymer.
The surface of the biomaterial is preferably at least slightly anionic prior to the application of the cationic polysaccharide. The mechanism for binding the cationic polysaccharide to the surface of the biomedical device is not critical, provided that the binding strength is sufficient to maintain the surface for the intended use of the biomaterial. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cbondxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbindxe2x80x9d refer to forming a relatively stable complex or other relatively stable attraction between the surface of a biomedical device and a polysaccharide with or without the addition of a linking agent, and is not limited to a particular mechanism. Thus xe2x80x9cbindingxe2x80x9d may involve covalent bonds, hydrogen bonds, hydrophobic interactions or other molecular interactions that enable the cationic polysaccharide of the invention to form a relatively tenacious surface coating on a biomedical device.
The cationic charge on the cationic polysaccharide may be derived from ammonium groups, quaternary ammonium groups, guanidium groups, sulfonium groups, phosphonium groups, bound transition metals, and other positively charged functional groups.
Examples of methods for providing an anionic surface charge on the biomedical device include: (a) bulk distribution of anionic sites in the biomaterial for example, by polymerization; (b) oxidative surface treatment such as plasma discharge or corona discharge; (c) application of an anionic linking agent; (d) complexation; or (e) a combination of one or more of (a)-(d).
Incorporating monomers containing groups such as carboxylate groups, sulfate groups, sulfonate groups, sulfite groups, phosphate groups, phosphonate groups, and phosphonic groups can provide anionic sites distributed through the bulk of the polymeric substrate material. Methacrylic acid and 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid are examples of monomers that are useful for incorporating negatively charged sites into the bulk of the substrate biomaterial.
If the surface of the biomaterial carries a net neutral charge or a net cationic charge, the biomaterial may be treated with an oxidative surface treatment or other surface treatment to present a net anionic charge prior to the treatment with the cationic polysaccharide. Examples of suitable oxidative surface treatments include plasma discharge or corona discharge as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,038 to Letter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,315 to Kubacki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,575 to Peyman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,435 to Yanighara; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,072; 5,091,204 and 4,565,083, all to Ratner. Additional examples of plasma surface treatments include subjecting contact lens surfaces to a plasma comprising an inert gas or oxygen (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,378; 4,122,942; and 4,214,014); various hydrocarbon monomers (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,949); and combinations of oxidizing agents and hydrocarbons such as water and ethanol (see, for example, WO 95/04609 and U.S. Pat. No 4,632,844). These patents are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
The cationic polysaccharide may attach to the surface of the biomaterial through interactions between hydrophobic sites on the biomaterial surface interacting with hydrophobic groups on the cationic polysaccharide. Covalent linkages may also exist between the surface of the biomaterial and the water-soluble cationic polysaccharide such that the cationic polysaccharide is bound to the biomaterial surface.
The cationic polysaccharide may also bind to the surface of the biomedical device through hydrogen-bonding interactions. These hydrogen-bonding interactions may occur between hydrogen-bond accepting surfaces and hydrogen-bond donating solutions, or between hydrogen-bond donating surfaces and hydrogen-bond accepting solutions. Examples of hydrogen-bond accepting groups include pyrrolidone groups, acrylamide groups, polyether groups and fluorocarbon groups. Examples of suitable polyether groups include poly(ethylene glycol) or poly(ethylene oxide). Examples of suitable hydrogen-donating groups include carboxylic acids, sulfuric acids, sulfonic acids, sulfinic acids, phosphoric acids, phosphonic acids, phosphinic acids, phenolic groups, hydroxy groups, amino groups and imino groups.
Examples of linkages include those provided by coupling agents such as ester linkages and amide linkages. Surface linkages may also include surface complexations. Examples of such surface complexations include the reaction products formed by treating a biomaterial comprising a hydrophilic monomer and a silicone-containing monomer with a proton-donating wetting agent, where the wetting agent forms a complex with hydrophilic monomer on the surface of the biomaterial in the absence of a surface oxidation treatment step.
The biomedical device may be an ophthalmic lens, for example an intraocular lens, a contact lens or a corneal inlay. The biomedical device may also be a contact lens case, more particularly the interior portion of a contact lens case. The method of the invention is useful with soft lens materials such as hydrogels as well as with rigid contact lens materials. The method of the invention is especially useful with extended-wear contact lenses that are suitable for periods of continuous wear for about 7 to about 30 days.
The cationic cellulosic polymers of the invention have been found to exhibit strong anti-attachment properties (activity) for the bacterium, Pseudomonus aeruginosa, as shown in studies of attachment to contact lens surfaces. Examples of useful cationic polysaccharides are derived from the families based on cellulosics, guar gum, starch, dextran, chitosan, locust bean gum, gum tragacanth, curdlan, pullulan and seleroglucan. Of particular interest are the cationic polymers derived from cellulosic materials. It is believed that the degree of inhibition activity is related to the strength of the ionic bonding between the polymeric surface coating and the lens surface. Thus, independent of the mechanism, stronger bonds are believed to be associated with a greater degree of resistance to bacterial adhesion.
The layer or coating comprises a polyelectrolyte complex which is formed by complexation of an ionic lens surface with an oppositely charged ionic polymer, and this complex forms a hydrogel at the lens surface which absorbs water, has good water retention, and is compatible with the physiological structures of the eye. A durable xe2x80x9ccushionxe2x80x9d is formed which provides long lasting comfort to the eye. For a discussion of the measurement of polymer-surfactant interactions, see Argillier et al. xe2x80x9cPolymer-Surfactant Interactions Studied with the Surface Force Apparatusxe2x80x9d 146 Journal of Colloid and Interface Science 242 (1991).
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that controlling the ionic strength of the wetting solution surprisingly improves the durability of the polymeric cushion formed on the surface of the contact lens.
The solutions of the invention are characterized herein using the term xe2x80x9cionic strengthxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cionic strengthxe2x80x9d as used herein is a dimensionless number defined by the equation:
Ionic strength=0.5xcexa3(CiZi2), where Ci is the molar concentration of ionic species i, and Zi is the valence of ionic species i.
The ionic strength of the solution of the present invention is less than about 0.10, preferably less than about 0.095 and more preferably less than about 0.090. For a more detailed discussion of the term xe2x80x9cionic strengthxe2x80x9d, see Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., published by Philadelphia College of Pharmacy and Science (1985). The contact lens is preferably an oxygen permeable hard lens that carries an ionic charge or has the potential of having an ionic charge.
Preferably the charge of the lens surface is anionic, while that of the polymer in the ophthalmic solution is a cellulosic polymer of cationic charge. The cellulosic polymer should be compatible with the eye, should be non-irritating and yet should form a hydrogel that is electrostatically bound to the surface of the contact lens.
Preferably the lens coating is formed by merely immersing the lens in a solution which consists essentially of an ionic polymer dissolved in a water solution or a water solution containing soluble organic components comprising from 0.001 to 10% by weight of the solution. The ionic polymer can be any ionic polymer compatible with the eye and which does not cause eye irritation yet which forms a hydrogel and which is electrostatically bound to the surface of the contact lens.
The invention is applicable to a wide variety of biomaterials, including ophthalmic lens materials as mentioned above. Examples of ophthalmic lenses include contact lenses, anterior and posterior chamber lenses, intraocular lenses and corneal inlays. Ophthalmic lenses may be fabricated from flexible or rigid materials, depending upon the characteristics needed for a particular application.
Substrate Materials
Hydrogels comprise hydrated, crosslinked polymeric systems containing water in an equilibrium state. Conventional hydrogel lens materials include polymers containing monomers such as 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), glyceryl methacrylate, N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP) and dimethacrylamide.
Flexible ophthalmic lens materials useful in the present invention include silicone hydrogels as well as conventional hydrogels and low-water elastomeric materials. Examples of flexible ophthalmic lens materials useful in the present invention are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,906 to Kxc3xcnzler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,557 to Kxc3xcnzler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,302 to Kxc3xcnzler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,094 to Lai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,757 to Bambury et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,252 to Bambury et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,205 to Lai; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,729 to Lai; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,662 to Kxc3xcnzler et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,779 to Lai; which patents are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,037,328, 6,008,317, 5,981,675, 5,981,669, 5,969,076, 5,945,465, 5,914,355, 5,858,937, 5,824,719 and 5,726,733 teach ophthalmic lens materials containing HEMA monomers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,439, 5,824,719, 5,726,733, 5,708,094, 5,610,204, 5,298,533, 5,270,418, 5,236,969 and 5,006,622 teach ophthalmic lens materials containing glyceryl methacrylate monomers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,008,317, 5,969,076, 5,908,906, 5,824,719, 5,726,733, 5,714,557, 5,710,302, 5,708,094, 5,648,515 and 5,639,908 teach ophthalmic lens materials containing NVP monomers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,016, 5,512,205, 5,449,729, 5,387,662, 5,321,108 and 5,310,779, teach ophthalmic lens materials containing dimethacrylamide monomers.
The preferred conventional hydrogel materials typically contain HEMA, NVP and TBE (4-t-butyl-2-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylate). Polymacon(trademark) materials, for example the Soflens 66(trademark) brand contact lenses (commercially available from Bausch and Lomb Incorporated of Rochester, N.Y.), are examples of particularly preferred conventional hydrogel materials.
Silicone hydrogels generally have a water content greater than about five weight percent and more commonly between about ten to about eighty weight percent. Materials are usually prepared by polymerizing a mixture containing at least one silicone-containing monomer and at least one hydrophilic monomer. Either the silicone-containing monomer or the hydrophilic monomer may function as a crosslinking agent (a crosslinker being defined as a monomer having multiple polymerizable functionalities) or a separate crosslinker may be employed. Applicable silicone-containing monomeric units for use in the formation of silicone hydrogels are well known in the art and numerous examples are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,250; 4,153,641; 4,740,533; 5,034,461; 5,070,215; 5,260,000; 5,310,779; and 5,358,995.
A preferred silicone hydrogel material comprises (in the bulk monomer mixture that is copolymerized) 5 to 50 percent, preferably 10 to 25, by weight of one or more silicone macromonomers, 5 to 75 percent, preferably 30 to 60 percent, by weight of one or more polysiloxanylalkyl (meth)acrylic monomers, and 10 to 50 percent, preferably 20 to 40 percent, by weight of a hydrophilic monomer. In general, the silicone macromonomer is a poly(organosiloxane) capped with an unsaturated group at two or more ends of the molecule. In addition to the end groups in the above structural formulas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,641 to Deichert et al. discloses additional unsaturated groups, including acryloxy or methacryloxy. Fumarate-containing materials such as those taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,205; 5,449,729; and 5,310,779 to Lai are also useful substrates in accordance with the invention. Preferably, the silane macromonomer is a silicon-containing vinyl carbonate or vinyl carbamate or a polyurethane-polysiloxane having one or more hard-soft-hard blocks and end-capped with a hydrophilic monomer.
Suitable hydrophilic monomers include those monomers that, once polymerized, can form a complex with poly(acrylic acid). The suitable monomers form hydrogels useful in the present invention and include, for example, monomers that form complexes with poly(acrylic acid) and its derivatives. Examples of useful monomers include amides such as N,N-dimethyl acrylamide, N,N-dimethyl methacrylamide, cyclic lactams such as N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and poly(alkene glycol)s functionalized with polymerizable groups. Examples of useful functionalized poly(alkene glycol)s include poly(diethylene glycol)s of varying chain length containing monomethacrylate or dimethacrylate end caps. In a preferred embodiment, the poly(alkene glycol) polymer contains at least two alkene glycol monomeric units. Still further examples are the hydrophilic vinyl carbonate or vinyl carbamate monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,215, and the hydrophilic oxazolone monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,277. Other suitable hydrophilic monomers will be apparent to one skilled in the art. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the hydrophilic monomers used in the contact lens material are capable of forming a stable complex with a cationic polysaccharide.
Rigid ophthalmic lens materials include rigid-gas-permeable (xe2x80x9cRGPxe2x80x9d) materials. RGP materials typically comprise a hydrophobic crosslinked polymer system containing less than 5 wt. % water. RGP materials useful in accordance with the present invention include those materials taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,936 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,149 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,479 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,267 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,936 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,275 to Ellis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,658 to Baron et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,215 to Bambury et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,165 to Valint et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,168 to Baron et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,965 to Valint et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,797 to McGee and Valint; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,995 to Lai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,918 to Valint et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,252 to Bambury et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,094 to Lai et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,669 to Valint et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,976 to Ellis et al. teaches a preferred method of making an RGP material. The patents mentioned above are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
Other non-silicone hydrogels used for extended wear applications are also applicable, provided that surface attachment of the cationic polysaccharide can be achieved. The method of the invention is also useful for treating biomaterials before or after fabrication as a broad range of medical devices including intraocular lenses, artificial corneas, stents and catheters, merely to name a few examples.
Surface Coating Materials
Surface coating materials useful in the present invention include cationic polysaccharides, for example cationic cellulosic polymers. Specific examples include cellulosic polymers containing N,N-dimethylaminoethyl groups (either protonated or quartered) and cellulosic polymers containing N,N-dimethylamino-2-hydroxylpropyl groups (either protonated or quaternized). Cationic cellulosic polymers are commercially available or can be prepared by methods known in the art. As an example, quaternary nitrogen-containing ethoxylated glucosides can be prepared by reacting hydroxyethyl cellulose with a trimethylammonium-substituted epoxide. Various preferred cationic cellulosic polymers are commercially available, for example water-soluble polymers available under the CTFA (Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Association) designation Polyquaternium-10. Such polymers are commercially available under the tradename UCARE(copyright) Polymer from Amerchol Corp., Edison, N.J., USA. These polymers contain quaternized N,N-dimethylamino groups along the cellulosic polymer chain. The cationic cellulosic component may be employed in the compositions at about 0.01 to about ten (10) weight percent of the composition, preferably at about 0.05 to about five (5) weight percent, with about 0.1 to about one (1) weight percent being especially preferred. Suitable cationic cellulosic materials have the following formula: 
Wherein R1 R2 and R3 are selected from H, derivatives of C1-C20 carboxylic acid, C1-C20 alkyl groups, C1 to C3 monohydric and dihydric alkanols, hydroxyethyl groups, hydroxypropyl groups, ethylene oxide groups, propylene oxide groups, phenyl groups, xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d groups and combinations thereof. At least one of R1, R2, and R3 is a Z group.
The nature of the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d groups is: 
where:
Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 can be H, CH3, C2H5, CH2CH2OH and 
x=0-5, y=0-4, and z=0-5
Xxe2x88x92=Clxe2x88x92, Brxe2x88x92, Ixe2x88x92, HSO4xe2x88x92, CH3SO4xe2x88x92, H2PO4xe2x88x92, NO331 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,827 to Marlin, et al. (incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein for a discussion of cationic polysaccharides) discloses the use of compositions comprising a cationic polysaccharide in combination with an anionic therapeutic agent, for example, hyaluronic acid or its salt, which is a known demulcent for the treatment of dry eye. European Application 088770 A1 to Marlin et al. discloses cationic cellulose polymers to deliver cationic therapeutic agents, especially for the treatment of glaucoma.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,730 and 5,401,327 to Ellis, et al. (which are incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein) disclose the use of cationic cellulosic derivatives in contact-lens treating solutions, including the combination of a cationic cellulose polymer and an ethoxylated glucose such as glucam. In a preferred embodiment, the cationic cellulosic polymer is a Polyquaternium-10 (CAS Numbers 53568-66-4; 55353-19-0; 54351-50-7; 81859-24-7; 68610-92-4; and 81859-24-7). In a more preferred embodiment, the Polyquaternium-10 is Polymer JR-30M, commercially available from Union Carbide Corporation, a subsidiary of the Dow Chemical Company of Midland, Mich. Polymer JR-30M is also dislcosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,086 to Ellis et al., which is incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
Optionally, one or more additional polymeric or non-polymeric demulcents may be combined with the above-named ingredients. Demulcents are known to provide wetting, moisturizing and/or lubricating effects, resulting in increased comfort. Polymeric demulcents can also act as a water-soluble viscosity builder. Included among the water-soluble viscosity builders are the non-ionic cellulosic polymers like methyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose and carboxymethyl cellulose, poly(N-vinylpyrrolidone), poly(vinyl alcohol) and the like. Such viscosity builders or demulcents may be employed in a total amount ranging from about 0.01 to about 5.0 weight percent or less. The viscosity of the final formulation ranges from 2 centipoise (cps) to several million cps depending upon whether the formulation is intended for contact lenses, intraocular lenses or corneal inlays. Comfort agents such as glycerin or propylene glycol can also be added.
The present composition may also contain a disinfecting amount of a preservative or an antimicrobial agent. The presence of an antimicrobial agent is not required; however, for the invention to reduce effectively the concentration of bacteria on the surface of a biomaterial, a particularly preferred preservative is sorbic acid (0.15%). Antimicrobial agents are defined as organic chemicals that derive their antimicrobial activity through a chemical or physiochemical interaction with the microbial organisms. For example, biguanides include the free bases or salts of alexidine, chlorhexidine, hexamethylene biguanides and their polymers, and combinations of the foregoing. The salts of alexidine and chlorhexidine can be either organic or inorganic and are typically gluconates, nitrates, acetates, phosphates, sulfates, halides and the like. The preferred biguanide is the hexamethylene biguanide commercially available from Zeneca, Wilmington, Del. under the trademark Cosmocil(trademark) CQ. Generally, the hexamethylene biguanide polymers, also referred to as polyaminopropyl biguanide (PAPB), have molecular weights of up to about 100,000.
If used in the subject solution, the antimicrobial agent should be used in an amount that will at least partially reduce the microorganism population in the formulations employed. Preferably, a disinfecting amount is that which will reduce the microbial bioburden by two log orders in four hours and more preferably by one log order in one hour. Most preferably, a disinfecting amount is an amount which will eliminate the microbial burden on a contact lens when used in regimen for the recommended soaking time (FDA Chemical Disinfection Efficacy Test-July, 1985 Contact Lens Solution Draft Guidelines). Typically, such agents are present in concentrations ranging from about 0.00001 to about 0.5% (w/v), and more preferably, from about 0.00003 to about 0.05% (w/v).
The aqueous solutions employed in this invention may contain, in addition to the active ingredients described above, one or more other components that are commonly present in ophthalmic solutions, for example, buffers, stabilizers, tonicity agents and the like, which aid in making ophthalmic compositions more comfortable to the user. The aqueous solutions of the present invention are typically adjusted with tonicity agents to approximate the tonicity of normal lacrimal fluids which is equivalent to a 0.9% solution of sodium chloride or 2.8% of glycerol solution. The solutions are made substantially isotonic with physiological saline used alone or in combination; otherwise, if simply blended with sterile water and made hypotonic or made hypertonic, the lenses will lose their desirable optical parameters. Correspondingly, excess salt or other tonicity agents may result in the formation of a hypertonic solution that will cause stinging and eye irritation.
The pH of the present solutions should be maintained within the range of 5.0 to 8.0, more preferably about 6.0 to 8.0, most preferably about 6.5 to 7.8; suitable buffers may be added, such as borate, citrate, bicarbonate, TRIS and various mixed phosphate buffers (including combinations of Na2HPO4, NaH2PO4 and KH2PO4) and mixtures thereof. Borate buffers are preferred, particularly for enhancing the efficacy of PAPB. Generally, buffers will be used in amounts ranging from about 0.05 to 2.5 percent by weight, and preferably, from 0.1 to 1.5 percent.
In addition to buffering agents, in some instances it may be desirable to include sequestering agents in the present solutions in order to bind metal ions, which might otherwise react with the lens and/or protein deposits and collect on the lens. Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) and its salts (disodium) are preferred examples. They are usually added in amounts ranging from about 0.01 to about 0.2 weight percent.
The solutions employed in the present invention can be prepared by a variety of techniques. One method employs two-phase compounding procedures. In the first phase, about 30 percent of the distilled water is used to dissolve the cationic cellulosic polymer by mixing for about 30 minutes at around 50xc2x0 C. The first-phase solution is then autoclaved at about 120xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. In a second phase, alkali metal chlorides, sequestering agents, preservatives and buffering agents are then dissolved in about 60 percent of the distilled water under agitation, followed by the balance of distilled water. The second-phase solution can then be sterilely added into the first-phase solution by forcing it through an 0.22 micron filter by means of pressure, followed by packaging in sterilized plastic containers.
As indicated above, the present invention is useful for improving comfort and wearability for extended-wear contact lenses. For that purpose, compositions for use in the present invention may be formulated as eye-drops and sold in a wide range of small-volume containers from 1 to 30 ml in size. Such containers can be made from HDPE (high density polyethylene), LDPE (low density polyethylene), polypropylene, poly(ethylene terepthalate) and the like. Flexible bottles having conventional eye-drop dispensing tops are especially suitable for use with the present invention. The eye-drop formulation of the invention used by instilling, for example, about one (1) or three (3) drops in the eye(s) as needed.
The present invention is also useful as a component of a cleaning, disinfecting or conditioning solution. The invention may also include antimicrobial agents, surfactants, toxicity adjusting agents, buffers and the like that are known to be useful components of conditioning and/or cleaning solutions for contact lenses. Examples of suitable formulations for cleaning and/or disinfecting solutions are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,937 to Richard and Heiler, which is incorporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.